


The Spy Who Loved Me

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Spy vs Spy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Nerds in Love, Secret Agent, Spies, Spy Scott, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything in Scott McCall's life seemed perfect. He was almost finished with graduate school, he had a good job, and his relationship with computer programmer, Stiles Stilinski, was right on track. Long nights of binge watching Netflix after hours of studying, and lazy morning sex was just icing on the cake. A shame it was all a lie. </p><p>Or, that Sciles Spy AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Loved Me

Scott woke up exactly three minutes before the alarm went off and sighed, feeling cheated of those last few precious moments of sleep. He snuggled down into the warmth of the bed, squeezing his eyes shut against the light filtering in from the window and pretending like he could drift back to sleep.

It wasn’t even  _his_  bed, though Stiles never seemed to mind sharing it. After five months together, Scott had unofficially moved in, complete with his own underwear drawer and toothbrush because Stiles’s suggestion that they share both was just gross. He still had his own apartment, even smaller than this one if that was possible, and a full hour away from campus. It was so much more convenient after a long day of work and school to just crash here, share a few cartons of left over Chinese food, and try to catch up on the last few episodes of Game of Thrones. The tired, eager way they’d rut against each other to get off before sleeping was just an added bonus.

Stiles shifted in his sleep, still blissfully unaware of the ticking clock. He sprawled across the bed like an aggressively grabby octopus, mouth open and drooling, right on Scott’s shoulder. Scott may have wanted to keep him there forever. He should have known he was playing with fire. When the alarm finally went off, he flailed and elbowed Scott right in the gut.

“OW!” Scott protested loudly, dragging Stiles’s pillow out from under his head and smacking him soundly in the face. “I need some of those organs to live.”

The other man tried to smile, but ruined it with a jaw cracking yawn. “Holy shit, I’m tired. Why am I always so tired?”

“Because you stay up too late?”

“Details, Scotty.” Stiles said, aiming for salacious. With only one of his eyes fully open, it made for an interesting look, but Scott thought it was the sexiest thing he’d seen all week. “Besides you don’t complain when I keep you up all night, too.”

“I complain plenty when you’re yelling at your laptop because you don’t know how to code to save your life,” Scott countered, dragging his boyfriend closer with an easy smile. “It’s a good thing I’ve learned to ignore the worst of you.”

”That’s just rude, bro.”

“You know what else is rude? Yelling at your laptop at one in the morning when I’m trying to sleep because you don’t know how to code to save your life.”

“So we both agree this is all your fault for being a grouchy old grandpa?” Scott was probably going to counter with something way too snarky for seven in the morning, so Stiles cut him off with his mouth. He tasted a muffled protest against his lips, but when Scott laughed, he felt it right against his chest. Slow and sweet and terribly uncoordinated, Stiles kissed him good morning and went straight to third base.

“Stiles,” Scott protested, rounding his syllables, the way he did when he really wanted to get his partner’s attention, splitting Stiles’ name into two. Stiles was listening. Really he was, but he was also pulling Scott’s cock out of his Captain America pajamas without any of his help. This was what they were doing, and it was like Scott hadn’t gotten the memo. 

“This would go a lot faster if you started helping me.”

Scott fixed him with a thoroughly unimpressed look, then pillowed his hands behind his head and laid down completely. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was meant to deter him or not, but Scott had obviously underestimated how good he looked when he was sleep rumpled and soft.

“If you don’t actually go take a shower and get dressed now, you’re not going to have time for breakfast.” Scott warned, though he made no move to help or hinder as Stiles peeled his pajama bottoms down to his knees.

“Pretty sure I’d rather eat you.” He wasn’t exaggerating, Scott was laid out before him like a feast. Miles of brown skin, still creased from the sheets, were warm as he dragged his lips down Scott’s chest. He always tried to get Scott to sleep naked, who wouldn’t want the view and the easy access, but no matter how many times they’d been together, his boyfriend clung to the small shred of propriety they had left. He’d managed to at least get him topless most nights and the upside was that he could unwrap Scott like a present whenever the mood stuck them, which happened to be all the time.

Scott gave a weary groan at the bad joke, but goosebumps raced down his skin as Stiles breathed hot across his stomach and his knees widened to accommodate the other man between them. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.” He punctuated the taunt with a quick lick to make Scott squirm. “You good with this?”

“Yes!” Scott gave a choked affirmative, reaching down to twist his fingers into Stiles’s bedhead. “But if you make me late for class, I’ll kill you.”

“Got it, we’re on the clock. Bet I can get you off in under five minutes.” Before Scott could even argue back, wicked lips closed around his cock with a wet slurp and the only words he could find was a whispered curse. The grad student’s head hit the pillow with a thump, too tired and turned on to resist. This was always the best way to wake up in the morning, even if he risked being late. Scott’s toes curled into the sheets as he lifted his hips, Stiles’s hands gripping his thighs and hiking his legs even farther apart.

Scott did his best to keep them there, muscles trembling as he held his pose. Stiles kept him spread open as wide as he could manage, so he could drag his fingertips down Scott’s quivering thighs. He hollowed out his cheeks, suckling hard until spit spilled past his lips, and when his eyes found Scott’s face, he was just in time to watch him moan.

“God, that’s… Hah you can’t say anything  _fuck._ ” Scott whimpered, lips parting obscenely when Stiles squeezed his balls. He fondled them between his fingers, dragging his touch down the line of Scott’s taint and was rewarded by the other boy swearing around his name. Stiles’s smirk curved wickedly, as he bobbed his head back and forth, taking Scott deeper with each thrust. His tongue soothed down the underside of his cock, guiding Scott down until he bumped against the back of Stiles’s throat.

 _Three minutes._  

Stiles loved him like this, incoherent and flustered, but too lazy to push back. Scott would never admitted, but he liked when he was teased and pampered. Stiles liked watching him wake up like this, on his tongue, weighed down with sleep and pouting when he didn’t get his way. He removed his hands, and Scott keened impatiently, arching his back off the bed, in the prettiest display. Stiles was going to break him.

He grabbed the lube from their nightstand, slicking up his fingers, and watched as his boyfriend tracked his progress with hungry eyes. Scott’s mouth fell open in a breathless ‘o’ as he stroked along his rim, tracing the curve of his entrance before pushing his fingers right in, and swallowing him down at the same time.

Stiles groaned, the vibrations through his cock sending his body into a frenzy. Scott could have sobbed it felt so good. “Jesus!” 

_One minute._

Scott’s hands curled in Stiles’s hair, yanking him down until he couldn’t go any deeper. He writhed beneath him, gasping for air as Stiles worshiped his dick. His jaw ached with effort as he held himself open, letting Scott buck into his mouth and fuck himself on his fingers, panting as he worked himself up. Stiles twisted his fingers, stroking along the length of Scott’s tight cunt, meeting his punishment pace eagerly, and Scott let out an embarrassingly high pitched noise. Scott threw an arm over his face, his stomach jumping as he breathed in mouthful after mouthful of air. He wanted to lose himself in his boyfriend’s slick wet heat and his long demanding fingers, letting pleasure burn through his nerves and blanket his mind. “Stiles!”

He came with a scream, shooting down Stiles’s throat, desperately yanking on his boyfriend’s hair, but Stiles swallowed him down with practiced ease until Scott was nothing but a wrecked mess. _Just the way he liked him._ He peppered kisses up Scott’s belly, licking his way up his chest and pinning him to their bed with his body.

“Told you I could do it,” Stiles preened, his hands heavy on Scott’s hips, before slipping lower still. The other man could only groan as Stiles spread his thighs and slid his cock all the way in.

He was slick inside, still loose from last night. He clenched around Stiles’s cock until the other man groaned, riding down against his boyfriend. Mornings were always so good when they were slow and lazy, even as the time ticked down. It was better when he could have the time to take Scott apart piece by piece, make him writhe and beg in all the sweetest ways.

Scott wrapped his legs around his waist, heels digging into in to spur him on as Stiles fucked that tight, sloppy heat. Lube trickled out with each thrust, dripping down his balls that slapped wetly against Scott’s ass. He was a debauched angel bathed in the morning sun, dark eyes half lidded and plush mouth fallen open to pant his name.

When you knew, you knew and Stiles just knew they fit together. It was more than just the sex, though that was  _awesome_. Scott’s sense of humor was just as “refined” as his own and he could always make his boyfriend laugh at even the dumbest puns. He was patient when Stiles was frantic, calm when he was angry, so willing to give when Stiles loved to take. Even if Scott’s taste in TV and music was atrocious, that minor technicality could be fixed with some dedicated binge watching with two supersized bags of Doritos and some weed Scott had managed to score from campus. Having a grad student for a boyfriend definitely had its perks when they could find a way to work around all of Scott’s assignments.

Stiles caught Scott’s wrists and pinned them up over his head, bed rocking and springs squeaking as he fucked in a desperate rhythm. His breath caught in his throat and he buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck, sucking another bruise into the dark skin to match the one from last night. His hips stuttered, muscles pulling tight as he came, spilling deep in Scott with a long thrust. And God, he was already thinking of licking it out of Scott.

“Fuuuuuck.” He chased Scott’s mouth, letting his partner lick his own taste from Stiles’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Scott laughed hoarsely, giving Stiles a lazy adoring smile. “That was nine minutes.”

“Okay, back to hating you.”

Scott just rolled Stiles over and draped himself on top of him so he could kiss him silly. Stiles huffed against his lips, determined to be annoyed, but every time Scott licked across his lips, he opened up for him again and again. Self-control was overrated anyway. They tussled and laughed until Scott’s second alarm went off, and Stiles yelped so hard he nearly fell off the bed.

They were late. They were so late.

  


“Oh my God, Scott, come on!” Stiles whined from behind Scott’s spare helmet, chomping obnoxiously on a protein bar and tried to pin Scott to his motorbike with a one-armed hug. “We already have breakfast. I’m gonna be late.”

“Relax, your nerd numbers won’t go anywhere.” Scott laughed, even as his boy friend scowled. They had this conversation before. Stiles was a Super Important programmer, who was one day going to change the world with a video game. Scott was not-so-secretly very proud of him. He wiggled around to tweak Stiles on his visor, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he put his bike in park in front of a coffee shop. “We wouldn’t be late if someone hadn’t taken nine minutes. I’m just grabbing some coffee.”

“I hate you. Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just run the rest of the way to work.” 

“Um. You’ll die, and I’m getting you a muffin, too.”

Stiles pursed his lips, and Scott was caught off-guard by a rush of affection that warmed him all the way down to his toes, and it followed him into  _Java Junction_. Scott had a regular order, and he knew Stiles could eat five of their blueberry muffins in one sitting with the right motivation. Yet he took a quick detour to the row of booths that lined the back of the cafe and plucked a nondescript box from where it was tucked between the seat and the wall. Scott made it disappear.

No one had even noticed the little package sitting there undisturbed or the man who picked it up like it had belonged to him. That was always the case, people never saw what was right in front of their faces. They were trained not to look and not to ask questions, and a man like Scott was more than willing to take advantage of that. He flashed the cashier a smile, polite and forgettable before heading out out of the coffee shop with his two metal travel mugs full. 

Stiles was right where he left him, pouting on the back of the bike and Scott laughed as he handed over one of the mugs. He teasingly knocked the other man on the helmet. 

“I’m going to be late!” Stiles complained as Scott slid into the seat in front of him.

“You were already going to be late, now at least you have your coffee and a muffin so you can function.” The motorcycle roared to life beneath them and Stiles leaned forward to press himself against Scott’s back. “So you’re welcome for that.”

Stiles’s snarky reply was lost to the wind as they took off through the streets. His office was only a few streets over, a tall glass building with a nondescript number out front that hid the start up tech company on the fifth floor. It was a chance to have more flexibility and break into the market in a big way instead of chaining himself to some big name company right away and Scott couldn’t have been more proud. Stiles pulled off his helmet and gave Scott’s a kiss as he slid off the bike.

“Thanks for the ride, you coming over again tonight?”

“We’ll see. I’ve been neglecting that paper I need to finish. I have to actually do some school work without you distracting me.”

“I am good at that, aren’t I?” Stiles looked incredibly pleased with himself. “I’ll be home tonight if you get done.”

He revved the engine and waved goodbye, leaving his boyfriend to hurry up to work. Scott headed back across town towards the University campus, and kept going without stopping.

The gates came and went, but Scott kept driving. He followed a winding path through the city’s financial district, making sure that no one was keeping track of him before he disappeared into an underground parking space. He parked at a spot farthest from the door, almost directly in front of a guarded fuse box. He swiped his hand over the seemingly ordinary key slot, and from behind the metal a synthesized voice spoke.

_Please state identifier._

“The Wolf.”

_Recognizing Agent McCall. Please proceed and enjoy your stay at Hale Tech._

The ground beneath Scott started to sink, and an artificial ceiling came up to close his path. Scott didn’t even flinch. When the floor stilled, an attendant was there to take his bike, checking it for tracking equipment, as if Scott wouldn’t have been able to handle a search on his own, but he’d long stopped arguing with Alpha about it. He made his way through a pair of heavy blast doors, to where a brunette with a sharp smile was already waiting for him.

“I hope that one wasn’t too hard for you, Scott. You’ve been spending so much time with your cover, I’m worried you’re starting to go soft.”

“I didn’t know you cared, Theo.” He threw back easily, watching Theo’s expression darken.

“You’re getting fond of him, you’re being careless.”

“You’re jealous?” He mocked, sliding his backpack off of his shoulders to retrieve his package. “You know I always get the job done.” Scott didn’t know what was inside the small, bulletproof box. That was above his pay grade, but the Alpha was counting on him. He was his best operative after all.

“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
